foamyfandomcom-20200215-history
Germaine
Germaine was the original main character of Neurotically Yours when it was originally a comic produced by Jonathan Ian Mathers. She is voiced by Dawn Bennett. She is was is a slender goth girl somewhere in her early to mid 20's. She owns Foamy, whom she met when she was very young (according to The Neighbors episode). She spends almost all of her time with Foamy, which puts her in a sour mood since she is her owner and apparently only friend of his kind. Germaine appears to live alone and has no source of income, but occasionally works various jobs and buys things to provide for herself. It is even unknown what happened to her parents, but is suggested she killed them locking them in a room. It's also possible that the man Germaine kills in Pen Of Doom was her father. Foamy asks if Germaine's parents take any interest in her life and Germaine replies that she hasn't seen them for six years.Before the series rebooted, Germaine says her age is 25 in the episode In Gloom. Germaine is often sexually harassed by men, but seems to talk about it happening more than it actually happens, sort of in a form of self-flattery. She spends much of her time at her computer, writing poetry that Foamy doesn't understand the true meaning of the words. Whenever Germaine goes out, it's usually for a cup of coffee, her favorite drink. She has issues with denial and displacement whenever she gains weigh. She have claimed in the early episode that she is Jewish. Germaine is stalked by Anchovie, a man with many jobs and floats about, after noticing her on FaceNook. She appears not to have many friends due to her eccentric nature and often stays solitary. Germaine absolutely cannot stand how porn is the majority of her e-mail, which seems to flow in unabated no matter what she does; however, Begley told the beloved fans that Germaine is obsessed with sex and actually owns vibrating underwear even though she's not wearing panties. She is also shown to be somewhat obsessed with oppressing feminine aspects such as car washes with college girls and horror movies with teenage girls getting scared of everything in them. She also hates Valentine's Day, the holiday she says that is for men acting romantic for five minutes in order to get up a woman's skirt. In recent webisodes Germaine has shaved her head and gained weight intentionally, in order to "defeminize" herself. She has very large breasts and buttocks, and she was full-figured with each passing episode. In the episode "Subliminal Cuts," she appeared in a spoof car advertisement with the letters BBW on her nipples; BBW stands for "big beautiful woman" and is linked to some sexual subcultures concerning larger women. She is a gothic-dressed young woman living in New York City (as specified in "Foamy Fan Mail XIV" at 0:17). She wears cat-eye glasses, has a nose ring, multiple ear piercings, and nipple piercings (though she doesn't remember getting them pierced). Her hair is dyed purple most of the time, with the exception with her shaving her head in "A Change of Face" (from here, it seems that Mathers is starting to get back on the original storyline, but Foamy's rants are still more popular so it may be a while). It seems that she is a natural blonde, according to episode "Travel Log," when she says she's run out of hair dye. When she comes back from her travels, she reveals a whole new Germaine. She is thinner now (but still has big breasts), has longer hair dyed blue, and wears a white bustier top with a white knee-length skirt. The original story usually depicted Germaine expressing her angst at the oppression of women in the modern world as her poetry (how she makes a living) goes unread and unappreciated. She gets down into such a dark place that she doesn't seem to care, allowing herself to be treated like a piece of meat while regaining some enlightenment in the end. As the cartoon was released, her pet squirrel Foamy was more popular than her in his rants, so her character (though still major) ,had taken a backseat to Foamy and his escapades. It was implied that she had resorted to prostitution to earn her living. The pizza guy is still obsessed with her, though no official pairing has been made (but was hinted at it in "V-Day"). It is also (sort of) confirmed in "Chamber of Human Horrors." It was revealed in "Reboot Button" that the pizza guy in fact raped her. In "Reboot Button" Foamy offered Germaine the chance to 'reset her life'. A plot device used to reboot the series as well as show a new animation style for the series. Since then Germaine has gone back to being a slender teenage goth girl. Germaine moved to her grandfathers house in Connecticut in the following episode "The Move". After moving into her grandfather's home, she apparently gets a job at Starsmucks, much to Foamy's chagrin, as well as a part-time job as a nude model for art classes. In "The New You" she presents her new look, having dyed her hair emerald blue, gotten a new outfit and a breast reduction In "Opening Day", it is revealed that she and Franklin now co-own their own gay-themed coffee shop. A major revelation in Germaine's character comes about in "Exit The Asylum". Here, it is revealed that much of what has happened in the past two years since the reboot is a fabrication of her own mind brought on by stress and that she has been living in an asylum for six months. This includes her move from New York to Connecticut, her co-owning a coffee shop with Franklin (though he still owns it on his own), the Pizza Guy's increased molestation of her, her new blue-haired appearance and increased sexualization, and Foamy moving out of her home. It is revealed that everything in the series was just a book she was writing, though some of these events actually happened. Friends In the special episodes, she is friends with Mutie. Though she hates her "perfect tits," one may wonder if this influenced her later efforts to grow some by becoming obese. She is also drinking buddies with Franklin as well as Begley,Hatta, Pilz-E and Roswell. Though she is friends with Foamy who seem to be a frienemy of his which because of her laziness. Category:Characters Category:Foamy the Squirrel